


Hot and Bothered

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Playful Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Teasing, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan is in the mood to seduce Phil while feeding their shared Daddy-Baby Boy kink.





	Hot and Bothered

Dan could be a brat.

When Dan wanted his daddy's attention, he got it. There was nothing that he wouldn't do to be noticed. Phil was hopelessly devoted to his baby, and it wasn't terribly difficult for Dan to steal his focus. In fact, Phil was preoccupied with thoughts of Dan most of the time.

There were many variations on their shared daddy/baby boy kink, to be sure. Dan was the sweet, innocent baby, the whiny, demanding brat, and the daddy-pleasing, obedient baby boy. Very occasionally, Dan would pull out something entirely different - sometimes he was a sexy little seductress, taunting his daddy at the most inappropriate times. This, as a matter of fact, was Dan's favorite version of himself.

Sometimes Dan would wear over-sized clothing to make himself appear even smaller. Other times he would wear little skirts or short shorts to tease with pretty, pastel-hued panties peeking out the bottom. Today, however, Dan was wearing something very special, and completely new to Phil, right under his regular clothing.

Phil was currently working through a queue of business emails. He didn't even notice when Dan sashayed into the office, hips swinging, or so it seemed.

Dan loved the way that Phil bit his lip in concentration. Sometimes he would furrow his brow and narrow his eyes, and Dan found it incredibly sexy. Today, he sat in his captain's chair, elbows on the edge of the desk, hands curled into fists under his chin. He was proofreading his response carefully, mouthing his words as he moved from left to right.

Dan walked up behind him and bent down so that his mouth was even with Phil's left ear. Phil smiled when he sensed Dan.

"Busy Daddy?" Dan teased. His lips grazed the sensitive shell of his ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down his spine. Phil instantly squirmed in his chair and bit his own knuckles.

"Yes, actually...I am." Phil lied. He knew what Dan was up to the moment he walked in like that. And Dan didn't think that he had noticed.

"That's a real shame Daddy..." Dan whispered into the back of his neck, moving around to Phil's right ear. "Because I want you."

Phil choked on his own saliva and coughed. Dan giggled, but continued. 

"Easy Daddy." Dan rubbed his shoulders sensually, working his fingers into every place that made Phil crazy.

"Are you too busy to give your baby a ride on your thick, delicious, cock? Hmm?" Dan swiveled his hips behind the chair. "Come on Daddy...don't you want to taste me?"

Phil inhaled sharply and his entire body stiffened. Fuck. It turned him on to see Dan so bold. Tasting Dan was his weakness. It was no secret that Phil loved to put his mouth all over his baby. It was by far his favorite thing to do. He craved Dan's flavour, constantly asking him if he could rim his perfect hole. Dan, who loved the expertly-executed movements of Phil's tongue, was always more than happy to provide.

"T-taste you? God, Dan." Phil held his bottom lip between his teeth and exhaled deeply.

"Mmm, don't you want to put your hot mouth on my sweet ass, Daddy?" Dan was leaning forward, draping his long arms over Phil's chest. His fingertips played with the hem of Phil's t-shirt, sending a wave of excitement through his body.

Dan would continue on like this for as long as Phil tried to put him off.

"You know I would Baby, but I am working. Rain check?" Phil tried to speak convincingly, though he was pretty sure that it came out weakly. He wanted Dan so badly.

Dan cocked his hip to the left and huffed in frustration. He pulled his arms back slowly, grazing over Phil's sensitive nipples in the process. "Okay then Daddy. I will just have to entertain myself." Dan walked slowly and seductively to his own chair. "Pity, I shaved too." He pouted, his lower lip soft and pink. He pulled his long legs up toward his chest, his feet crossed at his thin, tanned ankles. His ass pushed forward so that Phil could see the outline of his perfect cheeks through his legs.

Dan was already driving him insane, and he hadn't even removed any clothing yet. And he shaved? Jesus.

Phil looked again and noted that he could not quite detect a panty line. Either Dan was naked under those cotton bottoms or he was wearing something with a different cut. Phil wanted to find out, but he wasn't ready for Dan to stop teasing him.

"That's nice sweetheart; you know I love it when you shave. Later, okay?" Phil gripped the edge of the desk and pulled his chair closer to conceal his growing erection.

Phil was not responding as he had hoped. He wanted his daddy, and he would just have to take it up a notch. No matter, Dan enjoyed teasing him.

"Hmm, I don't know. I may be asleep by the time you're all done here..." Dan moved his hands up his thighs, over his knees, and down his curved calves.

"Funny, you don't look tired." Phil looked him over. He looked so sexy slumped back in the chair like that.

Dan winked and lifted his chin.

"Well, I better get back to it." Phil's eyes reverted to the screen. In his peripheral vision, he could see Dan raise his arms above his head. Phil sent his email and started on another.

Suddenly, Dan's t-shirt hit Phil in the side of his head. Dan giggled.

"Oops. Sorry Daddy....it's so warm in here." Dan leaned back and stroked his smooth chest. "Mmmm. That's much better."

Phil smirked. He wasn't going to look. Dan would have to try a lot harder to turn his head. Phil continued to type.

"Sorry, Dan. What was that?" Phil pretended to be disinterested.

"Are you not hot?" Dan fanned himself dramatically.

"No." Phil moved his fingers across the keyboard, and Dan imagined how good they would feel around his aching cock.

Thank goodness the black lace boy shorts stretched around him. He was determined to get Phil's attention. He wanted his daddy to make him feel good.

Dan stood now, pushing one hand down into the tuck of his waistband.

"Ungh," he moaned. The skin on his abdomen was soft and warm. His hand was welcome, though it was his daddy's touch he needed.

Phil swallowed thickly, and his prominent Adam's apple bobbed along his throat.

"I hope I'm not distracting you, Daddy." Dan ran a single hand through his chestnut curls.

"You aren't." Phil struggled to maintain a straight face. His cock throbbed in his pants. Jesus he could come just from Dan's little noises.

Dan grinned. He and Phil had been together long enough to know that Phil was indeed hot and bothered. He wanted his baby boy just as much as Dan wanted his daddy.

"Because if I were bothering you, I would expect to take a spanking."

"Fuck," Phil mumbled. 

Dan’s bottoms fell the ground. He cupped himself through the lace and stepped out of the puddle of cloth between his legs.

Phil could see the newly-exposed skin as Dan moved closer. He arched his back and his own hands came to rest on his lovely, round cheeks, the lace soft under his palms.

"M'sorry Daddy..." Dan whined. "I dropped my pants." He faced the wall, craning his neck to face Phil with one finger between his teeth.

Phil nearly fell out of his chair when he looked over to see Dan batting his lashes, lips parted, hair a mess. But those sweet little boy shorts cupped his ass so perfectly....

"Maybe you...should pick them up then Dan." 

It was becoming harder and harder to feign disinterest, though he was aching to see what Dan would pull next. He loved it when Dan whined, and even more when he begged.

"Help me, Daddy?" Dan stood in the middle of the room with his body twisted into a curvy shape. His luscious hips held his hands now. Dan cried helplessly. "Please, Daddy...I can't...I can't reach them without bending over."

That was it. Phil was about to get a full show if he ignored him. So, he sat, holding his own breath, and clicked on the mouse to open another tab in his browser.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." Dan took his time bending forward. His hands ran over his flanks, rounded the curves of his hips, and moved down to grab his ankles. His thighs were spread about shoulder-width apart, and his ass pushed forward toward Phil. 

Phil was losing his resolve quickly, and it almost didn't matter anymore.  
Jesus Christ, he looked amazing. He wanted to press his face to the lace and inhale the scent of Dan's skin. The lingerie was new, and he really, really liked it. 

"Mean Daddy." Dan pouted. "Making me do everything for myself." He licked his lips and pouted. "Are you punishing me?"

Dan walked to the edge of Phil's chair, rubbing his lace-clad hip into his upper arm.

"No Baby, of course not." Phil cleared his throat and pushed down on his erection. He could see that Dan was extremely hard, straining against the thin lace, his plump, rosy cock head poking out of the waistband.

"It hurts, Daddy. Make me better?" Dan turned his body so that his cock was nearly in line with Phil's face. "Hmmm?"

Fuck.

Phil pushed himself away from the desk and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, bringing his hot mouth to cover the lacy bulge in his panties.

"Fucking hell Dan." Phil breathed into him. "You look so pretty for Daddy." Phil buried his nose in the lace and inhaled deeply. "You smell so good Baby. I know you taste good too."

Dan arched his back and pressed into Phil's face. "Yes Daddy, just for you...want to taste?"

"Fuck yes." Phil wasted no time tugging the panties off Dan's gorgeous hips. He liked the way that they slid down his thighs and on to the floor. Dan moaned as Phil worked the soft, perfect flesh between his hands. He steadied himself by leaning forward on the desk. Phil's hands traveled lower now, rubbing the sensitive space between his long, elegant thighs. It made him hiss.

Phil pulled Dan's hips back toward his face and pressed his cheek into his boyfriend. He slid one of his own legs between Dan's to keep them apart.

Dan lay his face on the cool surface of their desk. He was already clenching at the anticipation of his daddy's hot mouth.

"Stand still now, Daniel." Phil playfully nipped at Dan's cheeks, running his tongue in the valley between them. Dan groaned. His leaking cock hung away from his body, heavy and aching.

"That's it Daddy...more, more!" Dan wiggled his ass and whined into his forearm.

"Such a whiny baby tonight." Phil smirked. He gave Dan a playful tap and pulled him apart to reveal his perfect, completely hairless hole. It was beautifully pink, the circle of skin puffed outward awaiting his lips. Phil's eyes fluttered at the sight, and his mouth watered. "You know Daddy wants to taste your sweetness. Behave."

Dan whimpered and his legs shook. All at once, he could feel Phil's nose along his skin, and his hot, wet tongue lapping at him. "Daddy!" He gasped.  
Phil's tongue swirled around the nerve-filled ring, sending shockwaves through his entire body. His fingers pulled him apart.

"You taste so good, Dan." Phil groaned. "Beautiful Baby." He lifted his chin, wet with saliva. "Hand Daddy the lube please."

Dan opened the top left drawer, nearly falling forward on his one shaking arm. Phil released Dan long enough to slick up his right hand.

"Open up for Daddy." Phil pressed into the small of Dan's back. He held himself apart as Phil pushed in a single finger, resting his face against Dan's left cheek. He liked to watch his finger move in and out of his baby's tight hole.

"Mmm. So pretty, Baby. That's what you are." Phil added a second finger. Dan cried out, rotating his hungry hips.

"Thank you, Daddy." He blushed on top of his already pink cheeks. Phil's fingers felt so good, but teasingly so. It turned him that he was completely naked, and that Phil was still fully clothed. Dan knew that wouldn't be the case for long.

Finally, Phil added his third finger, slowly twisting as he pulled out. He still lay close, becoming ever harder with the noise and mess of it all.

"Baby, you still want to ride Daddy? Hmm?" Phil's fingers left him completely.

"God yes...please let me take your cock." 

Phil smiled as he pulled his thickness out for Dan.

"Turn around then Sweetheart." Phil lifted his arms and Dan pulled his shirt over his head inside out, throwing it to the floor. Phil grabbed his hips and pulled him down into his lap.

"Fuck, Daddy," Dan moaned. Just the sight of Phil's cock had Dan in fits. His mouth watered at its girth. If he wasn't so ready to fuck down on it, he would take the entire length in his throat.

Dan could feel Phil's full head slide between his cheeks, slippery with his own liquid. He exhaled and prepared for the increase stretch and burn that would soon recede, giving way to pure pleasure.

Phil looked up to watch Dan sliding down on him. His head was tipped back toward the ceiling, his chest pushed forward, and his belly pulled inward. He panted as he lowered himself inch by inch.

"Fuck Baby, I love the way that you take Daddy." Phil's thighs relaxed and fell to the sides as Dan took the final inch.

"Mmmph." Dan snapped his head forward. "You fill me up so good Daddy." 

Phil rubbed his belly and kissed his chest, which was now shiny with sweat.

"Yeah? You like that Baby? It’s all for you." Phil moved his hands to Dan's hips, ready to help lift him up and down on his cock.

Dan whimpered and drove his head into Phil's shoulder. "Yes, so much." They kissed, frantically licking into each other's mouths. Dan could taste himself on Phil's tongue. 

"Now fuck me hard Daddy," he whined.

Phil laughed and lifted Dan, snapping his hips up into him. Dan squealed with delight. "Nnnn, fuck!"

Phil pounded up into him at a surprising speed. Dan pushed up with his thighs, the muscles tightening and slackening with each movement. The wet sounds of their skin meeting had Phil groaning into Dan's neck.

Dan's hands tightly grasped Phil's shoulders, his long fingers pressing into the tender flesh. He secretly hoped to leave marks. He would never get used to the feeling of Phil moving inside of him. His daddy's cock was so good, and it was all for him. It curved in a way that hit Dan's spot just right with the deepest penetration. Phil knew exactly how to fuck him, exactly how to thrust into him: shallowly at first and then more deeply.

Sweat started to form on their foreheads, dampening the hair around them. Dan kept panting, moaning little noises into the space between their bodies. Phil's right hand slid from Dan's hip and reached down to hold his long, hot cock. He desperately wanted to suck on the beautifully-engorged head, so rich with color. Slickness ran from the tip and on to Phil. He rolled it between his fingers and smeared it along Dan's length.

"Jesus Christ!" Dan was bouncing wildly now, feeling his daddy's cock in his ass and his hand wrapped around his own. It was almost too much. "Pump me Daddy...harder!"

Phil obliged. His baby felt so good around him. His slick heat enveloping him again and again. "So tight for me...taking it like a good boy." He continued to stroke Dan, though he practically salivated for his cock. It was so pretty, so perfect. When Dan said that he had shaved, he meant everything.

Phil wanted to kiss the smooth, hairless skin all around him and take the velvety skin of his balls into his mouth. "Dan, I want to suck on you."

Dan's eyes widened in disbelief. "You want to what?!" He cried. His head shook determinedly. "Too...too late Daddy. I'm gonna-"

And just like that, Dan called out Phil's name, spilling himself between them. The sight made Phil dizzy with pleasure. Dan always looked so amazing when he came: eyes closed, lips parted, moans escaping him without reservation.

Despite his own shattering orgasm, Dan continued to move on top of Phil, who was yelping at the edge of his own climax. He plowed his head into Dan's chest and pumped up into him with unexpected ferocity.

"Sweet Jesus Phil." Dan held his head to his chest, stroking the damp hair lovingly. "That was so hot."

Phil giggled into Dan's skin, tickling him. "Definitely hot."

Neither of them wanted to move. Phil was plugging Dan, keeping his warm liquid inside of him.

Phil kissed Dan's chest and tipped his head back to reach his lips.

"I love you Dan Howell, even if you are a brat sometimes." He grinned, poking Dan's rib cage tenderly.

"You love it." Dan teased back. "You want me to do it more."

"Yeah, alright." Phil smiled and pulled his precious baby in for another kiss.  
"Just let Daddy finish this email, yeah?"


End file.
